Secrets
by totallyfangirll
Summary: In this story we are taken to a young girl in Lima, Ohio who goes by the name Rachel Berry. However Rachel is no ordinary girl. She is the daughter of secret agents, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, and she isn't really called Rachel. Her real name is Elena. As her life goes on secrets start to get revealed and everything will soon be unveiled. - Rated T for mild language use -


I'm Rachel Berry, 20 years old and a student at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. My best friends are Mike and Tina and I am lead of the New Directions, with a secret that could put me and my friends in serious danger.

You see, I'm not really Rachel Berry. My full name is Elena Viktoriya Romanoff-Barton and my parents, Natasha and Clint, are secret agents. I finished High School 3 years ago, passing with flying colours, but my parents said I'd be safer here. I live on my own, in a house tucked away in the outskirts of town.

I woke up on a dreary Monday morning, my eyelids drooping from the little sleep I got, worrying about today. It was the first day back at McKinley since summer break and I hadn't spoken to anyone over summer since I spent the majority of it with my parents in LA as Elena.

I eventually managed to tear myself out of bed and slowly turned myself into Rachel. It was a long and tiring process but it was worth it to protect myself from danger.

I was eventually ready for school, after about an hour, and decided it probably wasn't a good idea to take the Porsche sitting in my garage collecting dust. I sighed, placed my headphones on, music full blast and started the journey to school by foot. I was about halfway when Finn came past in his car, hit the horn and pulled over.

"Hey Rach, do you want a lift to school?" He asked politely.

"Erm, no thanks. I think walking will do me good for once. I'm not really prepared for school yet." I replied.

"Well, okay then. If you're sure. I'll see you at school." He replied, secretly hoping she would've said yes. And with that he shut the window and drove off.

I just sighed and continued to walk. I mean I do like Finn and all that but he doesn't realise that if he dates me he's putting himself in way too much danger. He'd also want to come to my house and meet my parents and stuff but that would risk my secret coming out and trust me, I don't want that happening.

I arrived at school with about 5 minutes to spare and headed straight to my locker. Number 224. I opened up my locker and pulled out my timetable to see what awful lessons I had this year. Glancing at them they don't look too bad and I have pliantly of frees which I'm glad about. I closed my locker after collecting some of the textbooks and was met by a very bubbly Kurt.

"Oh my god, you're alive! I haven't heard from you all summer and couldn't find you anywhere. Where did you go?" He asked, clearly happy to see me.

"Sorry Kurt, I was visiting some old friends out of town and my phone just packed in" I replied, knowing I couldn't really say much.

"Oh okay. Well, I'm glad you had a good summer, see you at glee!" He replies before bouncing off down the corridor.

I just laughed at how crazy that kid was. There was one thing I am glad of so far though and that was not being slushied.

Just that moment and icy substance hit my face, "Welcome back freak" said a voice.

Spoke too soon I suppose. I dragged myself off to the restroom with the spare clothes I had already prepared in my bag. I quickly got out of my sticky clothes and put on my spares, which was basically the same outfit. I walked out and headed straight for my locker. I opened it up and through the bag of ruined clothes in, shut it back up and headed for my first class.

My first class of the year was history. It seemed to drag on forever but it was finally over and now I had a free period to myself. I pulled out my phone to see two messages, one from my mum and the other from my dad.

Mums was in Russian as per usual but translated to 'Hey El, how's your first day back?' She was always checking up on me, she always did, so I punched in a quick reply so she didn't worry, 'Everything's good ma, school's boring as per usual, miss you already.'

I then switched to look at my dad's message; 'Hey kid, have a great first day and look forward to your mum checking up on you every two minutes.' He knew ma too well. 'Aha very funny dad, she's already started. Miss and love you loads x'. This day was going so slowly, probably because I was looking forward to glee club after the end bell went.

I was in my final lesson of the day which was anatomy. It wasn't going too bad, we just had some speaker in and I kinda just switched off. The end bell went after what felt like an eternity and so off I went to glee.

Tina was in my anatomy class so we walked together to the auditorium where there were holding the New Year glee auditions. Mike met us on the way and we entered the auditorium, laughing at a story Tina had just told us about summer. Everyone just looked at us and then Santana states "The giggling trio is back together". Santana was actually a good friend of mine now; we put aside our differences and somehow bonded. It was quite an unusual friendship really, but it worked for us. All three of us just looked at each other and laughed.

About 5 minutes later Mr Schue walks in with the sign up list. The first thing we all did was scan the list to see if we knew anyone. There were a couple of names I recognised but nobody personally. So we started with the auditions until a very familiar girl popped out, Joanne Kane. She was a girl I met in LA this summer and we became pretty good friends. Why was she here though? She couldn't see me here, it would blow my secret. I quickly excused myself to a few strange faces. I never went out of glee club for any reason, especially not the auditions. I ran outside, freaking out about what would happen if she got into glee. I think I must've been out there for longer than expected because Tina and Mike came out looking for me. I could tell they were kinda freaked out. They told me that Mr Schue had taken a short break because he couldn't do rehearsals without me being there, so I agreed to go back inside.

I walked back inside the auditorium and sat quietly for the rest of the auditions. When the final performer was done all the current New Directions started to pile out. I decided to wait behind for a few moments and ended up singing.

 _Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

I ended up singing the whole song and only then did I realise that Tina and Mike had come back to check up on me. They just smiled and asked if I was okay. I nodded and that was all they needed to know. They came over and gave me a big hug and then we picked up our stuff and walked out of the auditorium.

We went outside where everyone seemed to be waiting to be picked up. All of us three sat there chatting for a while until pretty much everyone had left. Then at that moment someone walked out of the school doors

"Elena?"

Shit.


End file.
